once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Unforgiven
Unforgiven ist die 13. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Mary Margaret und David verdächtigen Cruella und Ursula, ein Geheimnis offenbaren zu wollen, das lange begraben schien. Emma beginnt derweil ihre eigenen Ermittlungen wegen Cruella und Ursula. Dabei verstärkt sich bei ihr bald das Gefühl, dass ihre Familie ihr etwas verschweigt. Unterdessen suchen Henry und Regina Marco und Pinocchio auf, um Hinweise auf die Identität des Autors zu bekommen. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit, im Angesicht des kommenden Fluches, kreuzen Cruella, Ursula und Maleficent die Wege von Snow und Charming. Inhalt Der Wecker schlägt von 2:37 Uhr auf 2:38 Uhr um, als Mary Margaret aufwacht und David neben sich in ihrem Bett sucht, ihn aber nicht finden kann. Sie steht auf, um nach ihrem Mann zu suchen, als Neal zu schreien beginnt. Sie nimmt ihren Sohn in den Arm und plötzlich stehen Maleficent, Ursula und Cruella vor ihr. Mary Margaret bittet die drei Frauen, ihre Familie in Ruhe zu lassen, doch da hat sich Maleficent Baby Neal auch schon in ihre eigenen Arme teleportiert und verspricht Mary Margaret, dass bald nichts mehr von deren Familie übrig sein wird. Die Uhr schlägt erneut von 2:37 Uhr auf 2:38 Uhr um und Mary Margaret wacht aus ihrem Alptraum auf. Wieder sucht sie nach David, der nicht neben ihr liegt. Erneut geht sie zu ihrem Sohn und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Sie ruft leise nach David und dieser sitzt nicht weit von ihr entfernt auf der Treppe. Sie redet mit ihrem Mann über ihren Traum und ihre Ängste. David verspricht ihr, dass niemand erfahren wird, was sie in der Vergangenheit getan haben. Snow und Charming kehren gerade aus ihren Flitterwochen aus dem Sommerpalast zurück und wollen nun endlich gegen Regina antreten. An ihrem Schloss angekommen, finden sie die Wache schlafend vor und wissen, dass sie mit dem Schlaffluch belegt wurden und etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung ist. Auch im Schlosshof liegen alle Bewohner schlafend auf dem Boden. Plötzlich zeigt sich Maleficent, die Ursula und Cruella als ihre Assistentinnen vorstellt. David, Baby Neal und Mary Margaret sitzen im Diner und beobachten Ursula und Cruella, die vergeblich auf ihre Bestellungen warten. Will Scarlet kommt herein und erhält direkt seine Bestellung. Kurz nach ihm kommen auch Regina und Henry ins Diner. Sofort beginnt Cruella sie zu provozieren, doch Regina geht zunächst nicht darauf ein. Sie schickt Henry in ihr Büro und droht dann den beiden Neuzugängen. Diese verlassen schließlich das Diner und David sowie Mary Magaret sprechen Regina an. Sie betonen ihre Sorgen bezüglich der beiden Neuankömmlinge und hoffen, dass jemand sie im Auge behält. Regina glaubt nicht, dass Ursula und Cruella etwas im Schilde führen, aber David darf sich gern um die Bewachung kümmern, schließlich ist er zweiter Sheriff in Storybrooke. Draußen treffen Ursula und Cruella auf Emma und Hook, die auf dem Weg ins Diner sind. Da Ursula Hook mit Namen grüßt, ist Emma verwundert, woher sie sich kennen. Hook ist diesbezüglich sehr kurz angebunden und die beiden werden sogleich von David unterbrochen, der möchte, dass seine Tochter mit ihm aufs Revier geht. Ursula und Cruella suchen Belle in Golds Shop auf, die sehr ungehalten über den Besuch der Damen ist. Sie ist nach wie vor sauer, dass die beiden sie damals entführt haben und glaubt noch immer, dass sie nichts Gutes im Sinn haben. Während Cruella Belle mit Geschichten über den angeblichen Gemütszustand von Gold ablenkt, fährt Ursula einen ihrer Tentakel aus und sucht unbemerkt nach einer Box, die sie dann findet und sogleich zu sich zieht. Belle will die beiden nicht mehr im Laden haben und Cruella gibt in Auftrag, dass Belle doch etwas Glitzerndes für ihren Wagen finden soll, dann gehen die beiden und Belle bleibt wütend zurück. Mr. Gold ist inzwischen in den Höhlen unter der Bibliothek. Cruella hat ihm eine SMS geschrieben, dass sie die Box haben, und Gold beginnt die Asche von Maleficent auf einen Haufen zu zaubern. Dann nimmt er sich eine Hand voll davon. In Reginas Büro blättert Henry durch das Märchenbuch, um Hinweise über den Autor zu finden. Als Regina hinzu kommt, spricht Henry sie an, dass es ihr sicher nicht gut geht. Sie gibt dies zu und gesteht, dass sie sich an die Zeit zurück erinnert, als es nur sie, Henry, Robin und Roland gab. Dies sei die Zeit gewesen, als sie nahe dem vollkommenen Glück war. Henry verspricht ihr, dass sie dieses Gefühl wieder erleben wird, sobald sie den Autor gefunden haben. Vor Henry liegt die Geschichte von Pinocchio und Regina fällt auf, dass es sich bei dieser Seite um anderes Papier als beim Rest der Geschichten handelt. Henry klärt sie auf, dass diese Seite damals von August eingefügt wurde. Nun glaubt Regina, dass Pinocchio etwas über das Buch weiß, was Henry und sie nicht wissen, und möchte ihn aufsuchen. David und Emma observieren Ursula und Cruella. Emma kann Davids Aversion gegen die beiden Frauen nicht nachvollziehen und fragt, ob in der Vergangenheit etwas vorgefallen ist. David will aber nicht darüber reden und als Ursula und Cruella aus Golds Shop kommen, fährt David den beiden sofort hinterher. Im Ratssaal erklären Maleficent und ihre Begleiterinnen, was es mit ihrem Besuch auf sich hat. Sie erzählen, dass Regina den Dunklen Fluch von Maleficent zurück geholt hat und nun das gesamte Königreich in Gefahr ist. Es gäbe jedoch einen Weg, die Böse Königin aufzuhalten, indem man den Baum der Weisheit aufsucht. Da der Baum seine Weisheit beschützt, kann der Zauber nur von zwei Leuten mit größtem Heldentum gebrochen werden. Maleficent lässt eine Karte mit dem Weg zum Baum erscheinen. Während der Fahrt lässt sich Emma telefonisch von Belle darüber informieren, was aus dem Laden fehlt. David beschließt, Cruella und Ursula anzuhalten und ihren Wagen zu durchsuchen. Im Kofferraum findet er schließlich die entwendete Box. Er öffnet sie und entdeckt eine Kugel darin. Er ist erschrocken über diesen Fund, lässt es sich jedoch weder anmerken, noch offenbart er, überhaupt etwas gefunden zu haben. Emma entschuldigt sich bei den beiden Frauen für die Unannehmlichkeiten und lässt sie weiterfahren. Emma erkundigt sich erneut darüber, was mit David los ist, doch er erwidert, dass alles bestens sei. Während Emma zu ihrem Auto geht, blickt David die Kugel in seiner Hand an, die er aus der Box entwendet hat. Zu Hause zeigt David den Fund seiner Frau, die nun noch beunruhigter ist. Die beiden vermuten, dass man mit dem Inhalt der Kugel Maleficent zurückholen kann und das möchten sie keinesfalls zulassen. Sie beschließen, in die Höhlen unter der Bibliothek zu gehen, um die Überreste von Maleficent zu entfernen, sodass Cruella und Ursula keinen Grund mehr haben, in Storybrooke zu bleiben. Da der Weg zum Wald, in dem sich der Baum der Weisheit befindet, von Wachen versperrt wird, schlagen Snow und Charming einen anderen Weg vor. Da bemerken sie, dass Maleficent nicht mehr in der Gruppe ist. Sie erscheint in ihrer Drachenform und tötet die Wachen mit einem Feuerstoß, dann kehrt sie in ihre menschlichen Form zurück. Snow und Charming sind über ihre Vorgehensweise nicht begeistert, gehen aber dennoch weiter mit ihr, Cruella und Ursula den Weg entlang. Emma sitzt am Computer in der Polizeistation und wartet auf den Download der Video-Aufzeichnungen aus Golds Shop, als Hook mit ihrem Mittagessen hereinkommt. Erneut fragt Emma ihn nach seiner Vergangenheit mit Ursula und wieder möchte er nicht darüber reden. Darüber ist Emma sehr enttäuscht und schickt ihren Freund weg. Gleichzeitig wird ihr der erfolgreiche Download der Aufzeichnungen angezeigt. Emma trifft ihrer Eltern auf der Straße, die gerade ihren Truck beladen. Stolz zeigt Emma, dass sie etwas in den Aufzeichnungen gefunden hat, doch David sieht die Sache nun scheinbar nicht mehr so ernst und erzählt seiner Tochter, dass er und Mary Margaret nun wandern gehen werden. Emma findet die Situation seltsam, lässt ihre Eltern jedoch ziehen. Da Pinocchio sich an nichts aus seiner Erwachsenenzeit erinnern kann, hofft Regina, dass die Anwesenheit von Emma einen positiven Effekt auf ihn haben könnte. Doch als auch das nicht funktioniert, wird Regina sehr wütend und bedroht den Jungen. Emma und Henry versuchen, Regina zu beruhigen und nehmen Pinocchio mit nach draußen, während sein Vater Marco Regina fragt, wie sie darauf kommt, dass ausgerechnet sie ein Happy End verdient habe, nachdem sie es von allen anderen genommen hat. In den Mienen freuen sich David und Mary Margaret bereits, dass sie sich bald keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen, wenn sie die Asche von Maleficent fortgeschafft haben. Plötzlich stehen sie Ursula und Cruella gegenüber und werden von Ursulas Tentakeln ohnmächtig geschlagen. Snow, Charming und ihre drei Begleiterinnen haben ein Zeltlager aufgeschlagen. Es ist ein neuer Tag angebrochen und Maleficent möchte weitergehen. Enttäuscht muss sie feststellen, dass Snow und Charming bereits alleine weiter gegangen sind. Aus Wut lässt sie einen Feuerball in die Luft steigen. Snow und Charming sind inzwischen am Baum der Weisheit angekommen. Sie legen jeweils eine Hand darauf und Snow stellt die Frage, wie sie die Böse Königin aufhalten können. Zunächst scheint es zu funktionieren, doch dann leuchtet der Baum rot auf und die beiden werden hart zurückgeschleudert. Maleficent und ihre Begleiterinnen sind inzwischen ebenfalls angekommen und erklären das Scheitern damit, dass Snow und Charming anscheinend doch nicht so tapfer sind, wie gedacht. Regina sucht Marco auf, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Daraufhin überreicht er ihr Augusts Satteltasche, die an dessen Motorrad hing, und hofft, dass sie in der Tasche das findet, wonach sie sucht. Mr. Gold betrachtet die ohnmächtigen Mary Margaret und David und will von Cruella und Ursula wissen, ob jemand etwas von seiner Rückkehr ahnt. Cruella verneint dies. Dann überreicht Gold ihr ein Taschenmesser und geht. Maleficent erkennt, dass der Baum das Paar zurückgeworfen hat, da Snow ein Kind erwartet. Da ihr Kind das Produkt wahrer Liebe ist, trägt es eine große Macht in sich, die sich entweder zum Guten oder zum Bösen wenden wird. Da der Baum nicht einschätzen kann, für welche Seite sich das Kind entscheidet, gibt er Snow und Charming auch nicht die Antwort, die sie wollen. Maleficent und ihre Kumpaninnen wollen nun einen anderen Weg suchen, die Bäse Königin zu stoppen. Cruella ritzt sowohl David als auch Mary Margaret in die Hand und lässt deren Blut auf die Asche von Maleficent tropfen. Sofort beginnt diese sich aufzuwirbeln und Maleficent erwacht zu neuem Leben. Zunächst in Drachenform, dann als Mensch. Sie erklärt David und Mary Margaret, dass deren Geheimnis ihr egal sei, nur deren Schmerz sei ihr wichtig. Sie verspricht, keine Gelegenheit auszulassen, um ihnen den Schmerz zuzufügen, den sie ihr zugefügt haben. David und Mary Margaret beschließen daraufhin, Emma alles zu beichten. In der Polizeistation sucht Hook Emma auf, die gerade Akten durchliest. Er möchte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, doch Emma unterbricht ihn. Ihr ist es egal, was damals zwischen ihm und Ursula vorgefallen ist, sie stört es nur, dass er sie angelogen hat. Sie erzählt von dem Zusammentreffen mit ihren Eltern und das sie für einen kurzen Moment geglaubt habe, die beiden hätten sie angelogen. Doch das kann sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen und möchte an das Beste im Menschen glauben. Mary Margaret und David haben den letzten Teil des Gesprächs mit angehört. In der Nacht erscheint Maleficent im Schlafzimmer der Charmings. Snow erwacht, während ihr Mann weiter schläft. Maleficent gesteht, ebenfalls schwanger zu sein. Daher möchte sie mit Snow zusammenarbeiten. Die ist jedoch dagegen, da sie Angst hat, eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem Bösen könnte auf ihr Kind abfärben. Lieber bringt sie ihr Königreich in Gefahr, als ihr Kind der dunklen Macht auszusetzen. Regina und Mary Margaret treffen sich. Mary Margaret erzählt Regina von Maleficents Rückkehr und möchte, dass Regina sich undercover in die Frauengruppe einschleust, um herauszufinden, was diese im Schilde führt. Mary Margaret betont weiter, dass sie weiß, dass Maleficent die Happy Ends von allen verhindern möchte, da sie und David in der Vergangenheit etwas Schreckliches getan haben, um Emma vor der Dunkelheit zu bewahren. Sie bittet Regina das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, denn Emma dürfe niemals davon erfahren. Mary Margaret gesteht schließlich, dass sie und David Schuld daran sind, dass Maleficent ihr Kind verloren hat. Henry entdeckt eine Buchseite mit einer Zeichnung einer Tür und einem Post-it auf dem "Autor?" steht. Mr. Gold beobachtet von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite Belle, die gerade Sachen im Laden aufhängt und dann Will küsst. Gold ist darüber geschockt. Maleficent, Ursula und Cruella sind an einer Klippe und schauen über die Stadt. Maleficent schraubt die Kugel an einen Ring und macht sie damit zu einer Rassel. Sie hört sich das Geräusch der Rassel an und ihr steigen Tränen in die Augen. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt Maleficent in ihrer Drachengestalt. Galerie Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode Kategorie:Episode